


ROBBE'S DIARY

by hereforsobbe



Category: Robbe and Sander, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforsobbe/pseuds/hereforsobbe
Summary: Robbe writes on his diary how he feels after is first kiss with Sander
Kudos: 9





	ROBBE'S DIARY

'' Since we kissed on that pool, my thoughts about you are going further.

Your presence floods my mind every night before I go to sleep and every morning before I wake up, provoking a series of delicious imaginations.

My favorite thought is the one where you magically appear in my room while I sleep. You slowly get closer and begin to crawl between the sheets from the corner of the bed. I'm still asleep while you take off my bottom. Once I am totally naked I realize your presence. '' It's me '' you whisper to me and then you kiss me on the lips. It seems that you have taken your clothes off before because that is when you start making love to me in the sweetest and most delicate way I had ever imagined.

How I rejoice and shudder under you feeling you are mine and I feel yours. I imagine my legs trembling with pleasure on each side of your hips with each of your thrusts that seem to be charged with an energy that you transmit to me in the form of pleasure that runs through my spine. Your gasps in my ear do not help to prevent the climax from approaching so I decide to bite the lobe of your ear to hold it for a few more moments.

I ask you for more and you give it to me by displaying all your strength on me. What began as a slow dance has become a festival of sensations whose intensity is increasing and they cry out to be unleashed at once.

We are both close to touching the sky with our hands, the decibels of our sounds of pleasure are increasing and when we can not hold it anymore we let it go. That's when we explode into an intense and melodious climax, but it's my imagination and no one can hear us there. With my nails still stuck in your back you fall breathlessly on my torso I place you by my side, I hug you despite how wet we are from so much effort and we peacefully fall asleep.

But there my dream ends and I return to reality. A realism slap makes me see that none of this has happened but my body feels as if it really happened. Inside, I feel ashamed".


End file.
